Operation AngelSquirrel
by renegadesammy
Summary: When Dean and Cas have each other for Secret Santa the other Teachers at Lawrence High School decide to take matters into their own hands to make the fools figure out that they both have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Originally posted on AO3 for a secret Santa fix challenge. Prompt: Dean and Cas are teachers and their kids plot to get them together through the Secret Santa activity the school does every year (With some help from the other teachers who are tired of the sexual tension, of course)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"List of Teachers at Lawrence High School:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"English - Dean (Squirrel)br /Mathematics - Kevin (Advanced Placement/AP)br /Science - Gabriel (Loki)br /P.E. - Benny (Cajun)br /Art - Charlie (Red leader)br /Drama - Crowley (King of Hell)br /Dance - Rowena (Scarlet Witch)br /Debate - Sam (Moose)br /History - Cas (Angel)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Secret Santa was always fun at Lawrence High School. The teachers were each assigned another teacher and were expected to spend more time than money on their presents. Last year Castiel had been in charge of Charlie Bradbury's Present. He'd handcrafted a miniature Hogwarts Castle for the redheaded Art Teacher out of popsicle sticks. It had cost $5 but had taken two months./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This year was going to be difficult for Castiel. He had been assigned Dean Winchester. The problem wasn't that he didn't know what Dean liked (because he definitely did). The problem was that he couldn't decide which of Dean's many likes to use. Should he create a Death Star made out of toothpicks? Or an appropriately detailed model of the Impala Dean loved so much? Castiel had been debating what to get Dean for almost a month now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"While turning the thoughts over in his mind, he wandered aimlessly through the halls. Turning into his classroom, Castiel's meandering thoughts abruptly came to a halt as he looked on in wonder. His entire classroom had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling, a fake fireplace had been erected and hung by the fireplace was a single stocking with his name on it. Castiel walked over to the stocking in a trance and looked inside. There was a single envelope with his name on it. Opening it he found a note:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
center style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Dear Cas,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy your winter wonderland. As your Secret Santa for the year, I spent a lot of time on it. For the next Twelve Days (before Christmas Break) I'll be leaving you a new present every day. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy your smile. Every single day, I am grateful for you. Christmas is the season of love and giving. What is love? Those who don't like it call it responsibility. Those who play with it call it a game. Those who don't have it call it a dream. Those who understand it call it destiny. And me, I call it you./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"With Love,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Your Secret Santa/span/p  
/center  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Castiel stared at the note trying to figure out who it could have been. There weren't many single teachers at the school and only a few teachers were even involved in the Secret Santa. Trying to figure out who could possibly have had feelings for him Castiel started to list off those teachers who were a possibility. Ignoring the women, whom he had all informed when he began working at LHS that he was gay, there were 6 other teachers involved in this year's Secret Santa. Sam and Benny were married (both to their high school sweethearts). So they weren't a possibility. Crowley… Cas shuddered. It couldn't possibly be Crowley; he hates his guts. Gabriel was his brother so Cas certainly /spanspan style="font-style: oblique; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"hoped/spanspan style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;" he hadn't been the one to send the note, although he was a horrible prankster Gabriel wasn't cruel./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The only two teachers left were Kevin and Dean. Dean, who knew how much Castiel missed the snow. Dean, who had just yesterday, listened to Cas complain about the lack of Christmas decorations in the school. Could it possibly have been Dean? Cas looked back at the note trying not to hope. When Dean had come out as bisexual last year, Cas had hoped Dean would make a move on him. But Dean hadn't so Cas had tried to ignore the feelings he'd always had for the eldest Winchester. But if this was Dean…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cas threw off his trench coat and sat at his desk. He'd need to begin on Dean's present immediately. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and began planning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"In the hallway outside of Castiel's classroom, a tall man with floppy hair spoke into his radio, "Red leader this is Moose. The Angel has fallen. Repeat, the Angel has fallen."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was so excited for this year's Secret Santa. He'd been given Castiel Novak and knew exactly what he wanted to get him. Cas had been collecting old manuscripts about physiology for years and had been looking for William Harvey's _Exercitatio anatomica de motu cordis_. Dean had just gotten off the phone with his Uncle Bobby who had managed to find it for him just yesterday and Dean couldn't be more excited to see the look on Castiel's face.

Dean and Cas were best friends. They were both teachers of the "boring subjects" whose students loved them. Cas taught history and even Dean, who found most history classes boring, loved to listen to Cas talk about the fall of Constantinople and Henry VIII. Dean taught English and even though he thought he was a pretty boring teacher Cas seemed to enjoy his lectures about Vonnegut and Salinger, openly asking questions whenever Dean talked about his favorite subject. Dean reached over to open up his worn copy of Cat's Cradle to see a note:

 _Dear Dean,_

 _Merry Christmas! I think you'll find a lovely present hidden in your Impala. As your Secret Santa for the year, I spent a lot of time on it. For the next Twelve Days (before Christmas Break) I'll be leaving you a new present every day. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy your smile. Every single day, I am grateful for you. Christmas is the season of love and giving. What is love? Those who don't like it call it responsibility. Those who play with it call it a game. Those who don't have it call it a dream. Those who understand it call it destiny. And me, I call it you._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Secret Santa_

Dean closed the book and ran out to his car. If someone had broken into the Impala just to give him a gift he'd have to hunt them down and… but it seemed fine, there were no telltale scratches that would mean someone had jimmied the door. Dean kept a spare key to his car in his shared office with Charlie. The only people who knew about that key were Charlie, Sam, and Cas. So obviously, one of the three was his Secret Santa. But Sam was his brother so _he_ wouldn't have written about love. And Charlie was _sooooo_ gay that _she_ couldn't have written the note. Convinced that Cas was his Secret Santa Dean was suddenly nervous.

He opened his car door to see a 1980 Led Zeppelin tour jacket in mint condition. He'd been wanting some Led Zeppelin memorabilia for a while but this? This was too much. Cas would be the only teacher in the school who could have afforded this. While Cas had a large family, they were also insanely rich and Cas had money falling out of his pockets. _But that means_ … Cas had feelings for Dean!

With his face flaming red from his blushing he put the jacket on and leaned against his Baby. Did he have feelings for Cas? Hell YES! But he'd always been too scared to act on them. Dean had come out as bisexual the year before and had hoped that his coming out might mean Cas (who had been out as gay for years) would make a move. When he hadn't Dean had assumed that Cas had no feelings for him after all and had tried to move on. Thinking hard about how to tell Cas he felt the same, Dean got in the Impala to drive home.

From across the parking lot, a short man with golden eyes spoke into his radio, "Red leader this is Loki. The Squirrel has landed. Repeat the Squirrel has landed."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Charlie Bradbury sat on her throne and looked at her minions. "Well done Loki and Moose. The Angel and the Squirrel both seem to suspect each other. They have no idea of our plans." She cackled, "Cajun! AP! Where are we on the next steps?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Charlie…," Kevin Tran began./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""YOU WILL CALL ME RED LEADER WHEN WE ARE WORKING ON OUR GLORIOUS PLAN" Charlie shouted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Kevin raised an eyebrow at the art teacher's eccentricities, "Red leader, then, do we really need to be using our code names in your office?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Crowley spoke up from across the room, "Quiet Advanced Placement! Our magnanimous Red Leader has spoken. Also, Squirrel shares this office and could possibly have the place bugged!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Benny snorted from his seat near Kevin. He leaned in towards the young Math teacher and stage whispered, "The King of Hell only likes to use our codenames 'cause he picked half of 'em."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Kevin nodded sagely and turned again towards Charlie, "Phase two will be completed using the students. All of them have signed a paper agreeing that if they expose our plan, they'll have extra P.E. with Be- Cajun."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Charlie grinned, "EXCccccccccccccelenttttt"/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Over the course of the next eleven days, Castiel had received a present each day, just as the note had said. If Gabriel had been the one doing this Cas doubted he would have kept up so long. Each present was followed by a note delineating the writer's feelings for Cas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"`On the second day, a student brought Cas a Ming dynasty red lacquer box with intricate carving of people in the countryside, surrounded by a floral border design. On the inside was a note saying, "I love how intricate you are." When he'd asked the student who had asked to give it to him she had told him she was sworn to secrecy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The next day, a different student came in with small Egyptian ring that had Lapis Lazuli stones. The accompanying note said, "I love the color of your eyes." He'd gotten the same response when he asked that student where it came from./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Each day a new student brought a piece of history with what could only be described as love notes. Each day Cas was more and more confused. Dean was a teacher. Teachers didn't get paid well. There was no way Dean could afford all these artifacts, especially not for a Secret Santa that may or may not have felt the same way about him. While Castiel definitely enjoyed the presents and the notes he became suspicious. On the eleventh day, the student who brought him his gift was Krissy Chambers. The gift was an Ankh and the note said, "You are my life." Cas looked down at Krissy and glared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Krissy, there is absolutely no way that these gifts are coming from Dean Winchester," he said with a level stare./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Krissy's eyes widened, but she stared right back as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about," and left his classroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Castiel waited a moment and followed his student as she wound her way towards the Dance Classroom. span style="font-style: oblique;"What is she doing here?/span Castiel thought. He peered into the classroom from a vantage point in the hallway. When she got inside, Krissy went straight to the dance instructor, Rowena MacLeod and spoke, "Scarlet Witch, we have a problem with the Angel."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Rowena gave Krissy a surprised look and pulled out a radio, "Red Leader, Red Leader, this is Scarlet Witch! Come in." Cas was beginning to realize what was happening, but he wasn't positive. He continued to spy on the two as the radio crackled to life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""This is Red Leader, why are you contacting me so close to office hours? Squirrel could be here any minute!" That was Charlie Bradbury's voice, Cas had no doubt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Rowena rubbed her temples and muttered, "ooch I am too old for this" She spoke into the radio once more, "Haud yer wheesht! Advance' Pl'cemen's wean is 'ere. She's up to high doh. The Angel is canny. I tol' ye this was fool's play. Whit's Fur ye'll no go by ye!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"There was only silence at the other end of the line for a moment before Charlie responded, "I'm sorry, I know I said we should speak in code but what the frak does that mean?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Before Rowena could respond Krissy snatched the radio from her. Rowena protested, "Keep the heid!" But Krissy just shook her head in dismay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""The Angel knows somethings up Red Leader!" She exclaimed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cas had seen enough and headed straight for Charlie's office./p

Rowena's Scottish Phrases:

"Haud yer wheesht!" - Hold your tongue

"Wean" – Child

"She's up to high doh"- She's all worked up

"Whit's fur ye'll no go by ye!" – What's meant to happen will happen.

"Keep the heid!" – Stay calm, don't get upset.

So basically Rowena says, "Shut up! Advanced Placements child is here. She's all worked up. The Angel is smart. I told you this was dumb. What's meant to happen will happen."

I know it's not obvious but Sam is the one in charge of giving Cas awesome gifts.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dean was getting more and more suspicious of his gifts. One expensive present he could believe. Although he'd have eventually told off Cas for getting him a present worth more than $100 he would have gotten over span style="font-style: oblique;"one/span. But as the days progressed he kept getting more expensive presents from his "Secret Santa". /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Each had a note attached extolling his virtue. An original print of Slaughterhouse-five with a note about his "depth", the original hub caps for his Impala with a note about his "devotion" and more. There was no way Cas would have spent this much money on a stupid Secret Santa that was supposed to be cheap. And Cas didn't have a poetic bone in his body. Cas' version of a love note would've been simple. "I love you and I'd like to bone you." Would've sounded more like Cas than these idiotic notes being given to him by his students. Students who refused to tell him who was behind this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"By the eleventh day Dean was fed up. He couldn't straight up ask the student, Jesse, who had brought him today's gift, a homemade banana cream pie (Cas didn't cook) and a note saying "I don't know much about pies but DAMN you make my banana cream." He knew from asking the other students that Jesse wouldn't say a word. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Instead of confronting him, Dean followed Jesse after class. He headed towards the classroom shared by debate and drama. Dean stood outside the class as Jesse went up to Crowley and Sam. The student glanced around nervously and said, "The Squirrel has received the package." Dean glared. He span style="font-style: oblique;"knew/span it wasn't Cas giving him those gifts. How dare his brother plot this! While he was busy fuming, Dean watched Crowley pull out a radio./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Red Leader, King of Hell and Moose reporting. Cajun's runner just reported in. The Squirrel has received the package. Over." Crowley was grinning. GRINNING. Crowley never smiled. What exactly was being plotted behind his back?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Then, from the radio, Dean heard his best friend's voice, "Copy King of Hell. Copy Moose. Red Leader out." Fuming Dean ran toward his office, determined to punish his span style="font-style: oblique;"former/span best friend/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Gabriel was sprawled out in Dean's office waiting for confirmation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"His radio came to life, "Loki, the Squirrel is following the nuts, over."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Gabriel smirked and replied, "Well done Cajun. Loki out." Now he only had one more person to confirm that the plan was in place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A few seconds later his radio spouted, "Loki, the Angel has flown the coop, over." All was in place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Affirmative AP. Radio silence for all operatives. Loki out."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Nothing could go wrong now. All he had to do was wait./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"When Dean got to his office door, he was surprised to see an equally pissed off Castiel. He didn't want to do this with Cas there, but Charlie was going down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He tried to seem casual, "Hey Cas, uh, what's up?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cas glared at the door and said, "Red Leader is about to find out that Angels are warriors of God."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dean blinked, "Wait, what? R-red… Uh, what?" Was Cas involved in this? There was no way Cas would have let it get this far. Would he have?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cas sighed and finally looked at Dean. He started blushing, "Some people thought it would be funny to play a cruel prank on me. Toy with my emotions, so to speak. They will soon see exactly how vicious I can be when angered."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah you're a scary Son of a Bitch, Cas," Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder, "Wouldn't want to be Charlie right now." Cas cocked his head to the side as Dean began to smile softly, "Because you and I? We're gonna prank the shit outta those assholes in a few days."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cas was still looking at Dean, confused and worried. That is up until Dean leaned toward him and said, "Might as well get the last nice present from our friends, right?" But Cas couldn't answer because Dean's mouth was on his and span style="font-style: oblique;"Oh/span… that felt span style="font-style: oblique;"good/span. Cas finally got with the program and pushed Dean up against the office door to continue his exploration of Dean's mouth. Dean began to slowly kiss his way down Cas' neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Maybe we should get them a thank you gift." Cas managed to stutter as Dean sucked on his earlobe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dean stopped his ministrations to look Cas in the face, "Yeah, but first we're gonna prank 'em right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dean attempted a puppy dog look to which Castiel's response had to be, "Of course."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Inside the office Gabriel and Charlie gave each other a high five. Gabriel turned his radio on to make one final call, "Operation Angel/Squirrel complete."/p 


End file.
